The Phoenix and Dragon
by Desertisle
Summary: A new story which was part of the DG Forum Summer 2017 Fic Exchange- the story is based on a prompt by JadenMalfoy87. Draco and Ginny meet as children during a special week at MOMs before starting Hogwarts. An incident occurs that will haunt them years later. The story also features many favorite characters and a hint into their lives in this COMPLETED story.
1. Author's Notes

**The Phoenix and Dragon** by Desertisle

This story was part of the DG Summer 2017 Fic Exchange. The prompt I received was from JadenMalfoy87 who this story was written for. The prompt and author's notes are noted below.

 **DG Summer 2017 Fic Exchange Prompt** :

 **Basic premise** : Draco and Ginny met somewhere, sometime when they were kids, before starting Hogwarts. Something important happened between them. Now, all these years later, it's coming back to haunt them.  
 **Must haves** : You can have plenty of leeway on what happened, whether it was something they witnessed or something they did, just remember, they were kids. I'm also giving some leeway on how many years later it is now, but if its Hogwarts-era, they should be at least 5th/6th year.  
 **No-no's** : No Harry bashing. No non-con/rape, no violent sexual situations.  
 **Rating range** : Any  
 **Bonus points** : If Hermione becomes involved in some way

 **Author's Notes:**

1) In order to better understand the symbolizing of Draco and Ginny in this story, please read the following:

*"If you are familiar with Feng Shui and the symbol of the Phoenix and Dragon, these are two of the most powerful of the four celestial animals. Dragon is "yang" while Phoenix is "yin"; they complement each other in creating yin-yang balance for a successful matrimonial happiness. It symbolizes that the couple will stay together through thick and thin, with love and passion throughout the marriage. The symbol ensures that the couple will be blessed with luck, outstanding achievement in life and children." In the Chinese culture and Feng Shui, the Dragon and Phoenix placed together is the perfect symbol to find love and have a strong relationship.

2) Based on the prompt I received, I will be using part of the lore of the "Love Chamber" featured in the Department of Mysteries and a possible reason as to why this room is locked at all times.

**"There is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all."  
—Albus Dumbledore talking about the Love Chamber [src]

 _The Love Chamber room is behind a door that remains locked at all times and which cannot be unlocked by Alohomora or magical unlocking penknives. Stone benches run all around the room and descend in steep steps toward a raised hill in the centre of the garden. There is said to be an ancient, large fountain standing on this hill._

3) All of the original story will remain intact except the DH epilogue, however, prior to and end of both Draco's & Ginny's Hogwarts career will be AU. Also note that the timeline of HP characters to have their own families will be moved up by a few years to coincide with the timeline of my fic. I have taken poetic license with the dates of May 1900, if you happen to look up the calendar online, it's a bit skewed.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and other entities, however, the plot and some new characters are mine.

** wiki/love_chamber


	2. Chapter 1

**The Phoenix and Dragon**  
Chapter 1: May 1990  
"Getting to Know You"

With a swoosh a father and daughter emerged from a giant fireplace into a grand hallway of the Ministry of Magic at exactly 8:45am. The young girl of nine, with beautiful red hair in a pony tail, dressed in a professional manner with a gray skirt, a short sleeve white button down shirt that was more egg white in appearance from the years of being handed down from her six older brothers and a pair of black polished Mary Jane shoes. Her hand clutches her father's hand who is walking briskly while saying his "good mornings" to a wide variety of his co-workers who line up to get into the elevators to start their day.

As their turn approaches to the ride the rickety elevator, she hears "Arthur Weasley, don't tell me another one of your children is taking part in the annual 'Bring Your Child to Work Day'?"

Her father, Arthur Weasley, a Ministry employee who this year turned forty works in the Muggle Artifacts Division of MOM answers ever so proudly "Yes, as you know, Amos, my youngest and only girl, Ginevra Molly Weasley. The rest of the boys throughout the years have had their turn. Now that Ginny is going to be nine years old, we thought it would be the perfect time to introduce her to how work life is."

"Arthur that is very good. It is of utmost importance how we present the world to our family. I, myself, am so proud to see my son, Cedric excelling at Hogwarts and is Seeker for the Hufflepuff team." Amos Diggory, a tall, friendly wizard, from a neighboring village near the Weasley's, is also a MOM employee.

"Good to hear Amos, I am sure Cedric has a bright future ahead of him. Fred, George and Ron, I'm sure will enjoy playing Quidditch games with Cedric this summer. Ah, here is our stop, come Ginny. Until later, have a good day, Amos."

As Ginny and Arthur step out of the elevator, they wave their good bye to Amos, Arthur turns the corner and stops. His gaze is directed to a man with long blonde hair dressed in all regal black from top to bottom. He has his arms around a younger version of himself. Clearly the apple doesn't fall from the tree thought Arthur. Arthur moves further down the hall, both men do not acknowledge each other but have sized up the children with the notion of familial prejudices.

Ginny looks over to the blonde boy, he has strange look about him, she can't place it, but has seen the same look in her brother Percy, he tends to look at her and her brothers in a way that makes him feel that he is far better than anyone else. Her eye also catches many other children who have come with their parents for the annual weekly event. Some of the children look friendly enough and a few look like they rather be anywhere else, but her mind goes back to the blonde boy. She wonders if he is allowed to play outside, he doesn't have a hint of color or do they use some sort of charm to keep his skin pale as possible?

"Right, parents thank you for dropping your children. As you know this is a weekly program for youngsters to see what their parents do for a living and how the work world is. Parents, today you may have lunch with your child at 12pm for one hour in the cafeteria, outdoor space or at your desk. After lunch, please drop them off here and you may pick them up at 5pm. However, please note that after today, lunch will be served courtesy of MOM for the rest of the week, pick up time will be 5pm. If there are any issues or concerns, I will personally send a paper airplane to you. I have been wanting to try out our latest communication system. Children, follow me please, parents we will see you at noon."

The children were ushered into a large room with desks set up as their parents in various departments. Each wooden desk has a wooden swivel chair charmed for comfort. All desks had quill, parchment, ink, folders, filing sorters, letter trays, calendar, and a few Muggleoffice supplies as paper clips, staples, and white out. Also as a welcome, a notebook with the MOM stamped on the front cover along with "1990 Annual Bring Your Children to Work Week" in bold stylized letters that swirled with a magical charm.

"Lets start, my name is Alan Rowe, I am the director of the annual employee programs. Please raise your hands as I say your name and a find a desk to sit, this will be your desk for the week." Alan Rowe, a dashing man in his early 30s looked at the list of six ministry employee children's names, he noted that only Draco Malfoy, a young boy of 10 years of age and Ginevra Weasley, a young girl of 9 years of age were the newcomers to the program, the rest of the children had taken part in this program annually. Alan fondly remembered starting his career out as an assistant to the previous director when one of Ginevra's eldest brothers, Charlie was part of the program just after "He Who Must Not Be Named's" down fall almost a decade prior. The program was started to bring a sense of normalcy to MOM and to the Wizarding world, as well as to introduce children to a bright future after those very trying dark days.

The only desk available for Ginny just happened to be next to Draco Malfoy's. As per Alan's instructions, the children were to introduce themselves to the person sitting next to them as they would be their work partners for the remainder of the week. Ginny noted that the boy had no expression whatsoever, not even a smile when Ginny initially sat down at her desk. She was curious as what would make this boy crack a smile, she was always a determined girl and being part of a large family it naturally made her want to make things fun, light and interesting.

"Hi, my name is Ginevra Weasley, but my friend's call me Ginny," she said with a radiant smile.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and I knew you were a Weasley. Father had warned me that one of you lot would be here," answered Draco without an ounce of emotion and barely looked her way.

"What do you mean 'you lot' and how does your father know us?" She was completely baffled, she had never heard anyone talk like this, not even Percy, she was trying to keep herself in check, she maybe fun, but Ginny was far from timid.

"Well, let's see you have red hair, freckles, second hand things, you are part of a litter and one of you would be here for a handout". Draco once again spoke in the previous manner.

"Handout? Do you even know me or know us? As far as I can see, I am not the only one here so I guess, you also in need of a handout." Ginny was losing her patience with this kid, who did he think he was.

"You know, I thought you were pretty cool, but I guess, I am wrong. You sound like my brother, Percy who repeats things he has read from books and thinks that people will just guess that he thought of it himself. Are you just repeating what your father said? I'd say you need to think for yourself for a change, it's really good for you, you know." Ginny turned around, very disappointed.

Draco on the other hand was taken back by her frankness and yes, she hit the nail on the head. He had no clue what he was talking about, he just repeated what his father had said to his mother that morning. He thought it sound refined and exactly what an heir should sound like. In actuality, he had noticed Ginny with her own father. He found her intriguing, she seemed shy, but there was a flicker of curiosity in her demeanor. He wanted to know more about her, however, that had changed when their fathers did not acknowledge each other. He promptly recalled his parent's conversation about the Weasleys. In order to kill his interest, he set out to be rude to her and it turned out she was not afraid him, she did not care who he was and she put him into place.

"May I have your attention everyone? Good, excellent," said Alan looking around the room, he continued, "The next few days you will be visiting various departments to fully understand how each office functions within the Ministry of Magic. I have prepared a special assignment for each team of two on Thursday, the team that will finish the assignment with the best marks will get a very rare chance to visit the "Love Chamber" on Friday afternoon. You will be accompanied by an Unspeakable who has a specific task to attend to in the room. Ok, class, looks like its lunch time, please see that your parent is outside the room and follow them. I will see you in one hour."

There was a murmur throughout the room about the Love Chamber before departing for lunch. Of course, all the children knew about the special room, the chamber was guarded by Unspeakables and only Special Guests or High Ranking Employees were allowed to enter. The Love Chamber held not only a large fountain with an extremely strong love potion but stone benches to study and view objects that symbolized love from different cultures.

Ginny left the room without a glance at Draco, she found her father outside waiting for her and glimpsed that Draco's father was not too far. Arthur took Ginny to his office where Molly had prepared their favorite ham and cheese sandwiches. Arthur's desk was filled with assorted Muggle objects and many family photos moving about in different frames. Ginny noted that the newest photos were from Arthur's fortieth birthday including one with the whole Weasley clan and one with just Molly and Arthur looking lovingly at each other. Ginny knew how her parents had met at Hogwarts and that they married fairly early and quickly started a family. She was happy to see her parents looking so in love even after so long. Ginny had also heard about their struggles during the days of "You Know Who" with a growing family and financial issues.

"Dad, why did you mum and decide to get married and have a large family?", Ginny questioned her father after sitting quietly for some time.

"What a strange question, GinBug?", asked a very curious Arthur. He continued after some thought, "Well I suppose we were madly in love, we just wanted to be together after our graduation from Hogwarts. The world was very different then and we didn't know who was going to make it out okay. So, we decided that why not start our lives together and see where life takes us. I am happy where we are and how we came about as a family. Family is very important to me and I want all my children to have the love that your mum and I have. We are very lucky indeed!"

Ginny was happy to hear to this and questioned "But, how do you know if someone is right person for you?"

"These are interesting questions, Ginny. I am glad you are asking them. Love between two people is about respect, acceptance, trust and affection. Oh, don't get me wrong, you will have your disagreements, after all two people will have their own opinions and thought and how you handle those things is what makes a relationship work. If the person loves you for you, not if you were slightly taller or with any changes then that person isn't for you. However, if that person encourages you directly or even indirectly to be a better version of yourself, now that's something. We are here to learn and grow as people, we have magic but that's not the most important thing. I hope you find someone who will love you for you and that you will love that person just the same. If someone wants to be with you for any other reasons, that person is not for you. You are not an idea, you are not an illusion, prize or an end result," said Arthur looking directly into his daughter's eyes. He didn't have many opportunities to connect with his children one on one, but this annual event was best time to sit and listen to each of his children.

"Ok, dad, I understand. But, can I ask you, who are the Malfoys and why do think they know us? You have never mentioned them to me and this boy said some weird things to me about our family. Who are they?", Ginny asked eating her sandwich and muling over what her dad was speaking about. But, she just couldn't get the blonde boy out of her head.

Arthur looked angry, he knew that Lucius must have filled his son's head with some nonsense about his family and lack of money. "Ginny, the Malfoys are a well to do family who only look at a person from the outside and not the inside. They don't care if the person was bad or good but how much value they carry such as who their friends are, what clothes they wear, where they shop, how big is their house, which parties they attend and how much money they have. They are not interested in knowing you as a person but only what you can bring to them to take advantage of. I suggest you stay away from them and the Malfoy boy. I know he is part of the program. He was never here before, but I am not sure why now. Lucius must want to show that he is capable of having his heir mingle with the rest of us."

Ginny wasn't too happy to hear this but noted to her dad, "That's exactly what I told him! He's my partner this week, the last seat happened to be next to him so I am stuck with him I guess. I will keep what you said in mind, dad."

"Yes, Ginny, work with him, but don't expect anything or much. But, you are a great person, I am sure you will leave an impression on that the boy. Ah, look at the time, let's get you back," said Arthur with a smile but trepidation in his heart.

Tuesday had come around at the Ministry, most of the departments had the rotation of the children visiting and asking various questions about job functions and department procedures. Work partners worked together to perform a particular task or challenges for the specific departments to understand the functionality of the office.

Draco had realized that in order for him to do well and make this father happy, he needed to show that he was part of the team. He wanted to be praised and to do so was to work well even if he had to work with a Weasley. However, he quickly figured out that Ginny is a force to be reckoned with. She understood the various departments roles, job positions and how MOM functioned better than many in their class. He was slightly glad to be paired up with her. He did get the feeling that Ginny was now keeping her distance, she probably spoke to her father about him. Once he realized this, he actually wanted to know her better. He wondered if he didn't speak the way he did on the first day would she consider being his friend, not just because he was a Malfoy but because of him, but then again the fleeting thought was burned instantly. I couldn't careless, he thought again.

Ginny for her part was truly enjoying herself even if she was partnered with this unpleasant kid. Even though he didn't say much, they did the tasks assigned together in a cordial manner. Ginny really did want to know him more, there was just something about this boy. She found him to be smart, funny, almost caring and then not so a second later, it was very odd, indeed.

By Wednesday afternoon, both Draco and Ginny were getting on so well, that they were addressing themselves simply as "Draco" and "Ginny" with friendliness and familiarity. They also agreed to put in a true effort on Thursday's final challenge so that could win and visit the elusive MOM chamber.

On Thursday morning, all the teams were focused at the task at hand and working on various MOM departmental assignments and exercises. The challenges were designed to test their skills, intelligence and thought process that could possibly help them in their future MOM careers.

While waiting for their results and having lunch, both Draco's and Ginny's mind wandered to what would become of them after this week. Would they remain friends by Owling each other; could they have floo calls; could they meet up somehow; was any of this even possible?

They didn't say much to each other after the final challenge, both were in deep thought along the same lines of wanting to know each other better, to be friends and to even be close as possible. They found each other to have similar sense of humor, Draco's a bit more biting but funny. They also had a competitive streak and came from loving families even though some people had more than a few negative ideas about each family that were all based on rumors. Ginny had let go of Draco's comments from earlier that week to just a misunderstanding on his part. Draco had a great opportunity to voice his own thoughts and opinions and did not mention anything adverse about her or her family. He decided that she was different from the rest of her family who he had never met.

Alan had called the class to attention to reveal the results, he noted that how each child looked excited and nervous to find out who would be the winners. Alan, removed two pieces of paper and said, "This week's final challenge and overall winners are Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy. You two are the lucky ones to visit the Love Chamber late morning tomorrow after our farewell breakfast. I just wanted to say that it has been a pleasure to have the six of you this year, you did very well and understood the job positions of not only your parents but every employee that makes MOM work well for the Wizarding world. I will all see you tomorrow. Thank you."

"Yes, we did it! I am so glad we were partnered up, you are so smart, Ginny, you really are," Draco said with excitement.

Ginny was blushing, she never had heard a compliment from anyone but her family, she smilingly said, "Thanks. You were so good too, we couldn't have won without you remembering so many things. I guess, we better head out and find our dads. I'll see you tomorrow."

After the farewell breakfast the following day, Alan lead Draco and Ginny down the many halls of MOM with its twists and turns to come to a large ornate steel door with an archway in the shape of a heart. An Unspeakable was waiting for them who was dressed in a very Muggle way with a tanned trench coat that had a checkered pattern on the inside of the coat. As he was an Unspeakable, his name was not mentioned by himself or by Alan to the new visitors.

"Hello there, so good to see you again. Here are the two winners from the 'Annual Take Your Child To Work Week'. Kids, be on your best behavior, you are not to touch anything, walk closely to the Unspeakable and follow him as he completes his task in the chamber. Draco, Ginny, I wish you both good luck and it was nice working with you." Alan leaves to attend to his work that has been piling up since Monday, he has arranged for the remaining children to return home and Ministry elves to clean up the room they used for the program.

At this point, the Unspeakable said very sternly, "Well, kids, follow me, as mentioned by Alan, do not touch anything, we don't know the powers that many objects in the chamber hold, they are all positioned in various manner, so best to walk behind me and to keep your hands to your sides. You both are getting a very rare chance to come this room, the usual annual challenge winners end up with a small gift, but I guess they wanted add more excitement to the program. Anyhow, follow me."

The Unspeakable waved his wand in an intricate manner to open the heavy set door, he walked in with the children nervously walking behind him. The room was long and narrow with benches, tables, shelves, and other furniture to hold love objects from different cultures from various parts of the world. They passed by a black and gold beaded necklace resting a bust of a woman, it said it was the first of such necklaces from a region in India that was used for a woman to symbolize that she was married. As they continued to walk behind the Unspeakable, they came across other pieces of jewelry, first edition books such as Homer's Odyssey, William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet, A Guide to Making Durable Love Potions by M.R.C. Vane, The Songs of the Enchanting Mermaids by Y.S. Lovegood . Also in the distance they could see the fountain that held the Amortenia potion.

The Unspeakable had suddenly stopped and turned, held his hands up so that the children could wait. While they stood still for the Unspeakable to finish his task, somehow they had both walked towards a beautiful three legged wooden table that held a glass bowl. The glass bowl had swirling gold liquid, it looked like a dragon and a phoenix were encircling each other in the bowl. As the pair got closer, the symbols were getting larger and were reflecting off of them. Draco noted after looking at Ginny in her sky blue flowered colored summer dress, with her red hair cascading down her shoulders that she looked like a beautiful phoenix. He wanted to touch her hair, place his hands on her shoulder and just move her hair behind so that he can fully see her face. He wanted to know her better, wanted to so hold her, be a true friend to her and share something deeper.

Ginny at the same moment looked at Draco, he was dressed casually, it looked like he had put some original thought into his outfit today instead of wearing whatever his parents had selected for him. She realized that he is just like his name, a dragon. As Charlie who had started working with dragons, he had mentioned to her that dragons at first impression are very nasty, however as one gets to know them they are the complete opposite. They have their moments of being gentle and caring, and they can be your fiercest protector and cheerleader. She knew that Draco was just like what Charlie had described about real dragons. She felt within these moments the sense to know him better, wanting to hold him and be with him as a true friend and have something deeper with him.

As they were sharing the very same thoughts, they had reached for each other's hands and embraced, but somehow, the glass bowl crashed and the liquid spilled around them. The gold liquid began to rise in the shape of a phoenix and dragon, a gold ribbon swirled and encircled the pair and they both fell to the floor unconscious near a small puddle of liquid gold. The strange phenomena had lasted for five minutes.

"What do you mean, you had no idea what was happening? They were your responsibility Reynolds, what kind of an Unspeakable are you? Completely incompetent, you will not last here long, mark my words!" The voice of Lucius Malfoy woke Ginny from her slumber, she couldn't comprehend what was occurring. She vaguely saw Lucius Malfoy's form pacing and then she turned her head to the right to see her father crouching next to her. She then turned to her left and saw Draco still laying on the floor. She wanted to reach out to him, but couldn't out of fear.

"Malfoy, let's first hear what happened instead of going off on Reynolds, he was here doing his job and the children are grown up enough to follow directions, well at least mine is," said Arthur condescendingly.

Lucius stopped his pacing at that moment and narrowed his eyes to Arthur to say, "And what does that mean, Weasley? Your runt here could have done something to hurt my heir."

"Don't you dare speak about my daughter or any of my children in that manner, Malfoy. My daughter has more brains put together than that boy of yours," said Arthur fumingly.

Alan came along to speak to both fathers before something else occurred in this chamber. "Sirs, please, let us figure out calmly what happened. Oh, it looks like the children are coming back to their senses. Ginny, what happened?"

Ginny answered very apprehensively, "I am not sure, we were walking with the Unspeakable, not touching anything as we were told not to and when he asked us to wait, we did. Somehow we saw this table with a glass bowl that had a dragon and phoenix following each other…that's all I remember. I don't know about Draco, but that's it." Of course that wasn't it, Ginny was so fearful that she didn't mention the thoughts she was having during that time or being embraced like she never had before.

Draco was shocked at Ginny's account of the incident, he clearly remembered everything, he recalled looking at Ginny and having a heartfelt embrace as one he never had before. He was getting upset with what she was not saying, he turned from her looking hurt and angry. Ginny noticed his look, she too was getting upset since Draco never spoke up. For Ginny, the feeling that Draco may not have remembered those moments was enough to make up her mind to never speak the incident again.

Reynolds approached the group with some other ministry officials, he stated "We have made a full length report of what happened this morning. We are lucky that the contents of the bowl and the bowl itself are intact. This gold liquid is from a gold mine that is the primary source for a group of women who create gold jewelry pieces that have a dragon and phoenix motifs. I understand that they use it for young people of marriageable age to find a right partner, it is part of an ancient Feng Shui custom in China that we were studying for its effects in matters of the heart." He looked around at children and noticed a few details, but kept those to himself, however and continue, "A little bit of the gold liquid that was found near the children has been collected in this vial and will be attached to the report."

This was the last time that both Ginny and Draco were together, for better part of the year each remembered the moments they shared, each missing the other and their company. A chance encounter few years later at Flourish & Boots prior to Ginny's first year in Hogwarts was the only time they met outside of their school years. It was also the day where Ginny stood up for Harry Potter against Draco's behavior at the book store. Draco was not happy with Ginny's reaction, a rift became bigger for him on all levels.

As a result of the incident in the Love Chamber, the Chamber was locked permanently by Albus Dumbledore as per Minister Cornelius Fudge's request. The "Bring Your Child To Work Week" program was terminated as Alan Rowe quit his job in protest after the firing of Unspeakable Reynolds by way of Lucius Malfoy's complaints and threats.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Phoenix and Dragon**  
Chapter 2: May 1999  
"At the Crossroads"

"Psst, Ginny.". "Ginny." "Are you awake?" "Ginny…look I'm sorry for everything." "Ginny." "Gin…"

A very tired nearly eighteen year old Ginny Weasley stirred in her sleep, her mind was wandering, she could her name by a familiar voice that she once held in her esteem- "Draco" she whispered. Instantly, she opened her eyes and noticed a stark white room with too much sun light. Ginny turned her head to the person speaking her name and glared. She also noticed for the first time that she was in a hospital bed in Hogwarts' school infirmary.

"What do you want Malfoy?", Ginny said with all the hate she could muster for a name. Ginny sat straight up wearing a hospital gown with her sheets resting on her legs, her shoulder length straight red hair was a mess but she looked radiant.

Draco mildly surprised by her reaction was sitting across Ginny in his own hospital bed. His signature blond hair which was cut short was sticking up from the top and he was still gaunt from his turbulent sixth year.

"So you still recognize my voice, huh Ginny?", Draco looked at her with a smile, looking like a handsome devil.

"Don't call me 'Ginny' you arse and of course I would recognize your annoying voice. So I am asking again, What. Do. You. Want?", Ginny couldn't believe she was in the hospital and that too Draco calling her name and whist wondering why she was here in the first place.

"Ginny, we have known each other for years-" Ginny cut him off before he could continue, "No, we don't, we don't know each other at all. Just call me your usual, 'Weaslette' or 'Girl Weasel'; only my friends call me Ginny".

Draco looked down, he knew this would happen, he had dished out so much torment over the years on her friends, her family and herself as well. But, he was hoping that his final year at this magical school would possibly be the time where he get a second chance in life. However, it really hadn't worked out so well, everyone was still vary of him especially any of the students from his year who had returned to continue their education after the Battle of Hogwarts.

With all sincerity, Draco said "Ginny, look, I just want us to be friends again. I'm so sorry for everything that happened since our last day at MOM. The next coming weeks will be my final days here, I am trying to overcome the past, I'm trying to better myself. I would like a second chance."

Ginny was aghast, a second chance, he wanted a chance after all that occurred; would he give anyone a second chance if they were in his place? However, before she could respond, Madame Pomfery had walked to their beds from her sleeping quarters.

"Good morning, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. How did you sleep? Do you remember how you ended up being in a hospital bed?", asked the Matron of Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardy.

There was no answer from the patients. Poppy Pomfery was getting tired as the sole school nurse. She was now considering a formal request to be Head Matron at St Mungos', where she would be focused on supervising a staff and on administrative work, her possible new position was sounding better and better after thirty years of being at Hogwarts.

Madame Pomfrey was getting a bit annoyed but continued "Alright then, do you recall why you had come here in the first place before you both had passed out within a few moments of entering the hospital?"

Both Draco and Ginny recollected separately, that they had come to the infirmary to get a tonic for a persistent migraine that was getting worse as the day wore on. Ginny remembered walking to the infirmary at about 5pm after trying to work on her year end Charms project, but failed to do so and decided to finally do something about her painful headache. Draco recalled how he woke up with a pounding headache that just wouldn't get better no matter what he tired, he was in his nearly empty dormitory room when he decided that he couldn't concentrate on his final Potions essay and walked to the infirmary at 5pm.

Ginny spoke up first "Madam I had come in to get a tonic or some medicine for a headache that I had the all day yesterday, there were times that the headache was a little less painful so I thought it was getting better but really it was just getting worse. I couldn't focus on my project and that was when I decided to come up here and speak to you."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Draco, who said, "I too was having a headache the whole day and it was getting worse, so I decided to come up here for some sort of cure. That's when I saw Ginny by your desk."

The surprise on both the matron's and Ginny's face was evident when Draco called Ginny by her given name. Draco realized a little late the slight mistake he made, it was no secret that the Weasleys and Malfoys had a long held family feud.

"Right. Yes, I saw the both of you enter, I was afraid that you may have hexed each other, but now it doesn't seem likely. You looked at each other for a few seconds before fainting, I levitated the each of you to your beds and here we are. Because of this episode you also skipped dinner last night and that could be the reason why you both passed out. Do you still have the headache or any pain?", asked Madam Pomfrey looking at both teenagers.

They answered by shaking their heads no.

"Since you both seem fine and nothing seems out of the ordinary, I would suggest you both eat your breakfast here and get back to your houses. As procedure dictates, I will fill out a report and place the report in your files. I have placed a vial of headache relief tonics on your breakfast trays, please have it after you finish eating. Have a good day and if the headaches return, please come back to see me," Madam Pomfrey mentions and goes back to her quarters.

A delicious breakfast tray magically appears near their beds, thanks in part to the elves who stayed back at Hogwarts to continue their service while now getting their employment benefits of pay and housing.

Ginny starts to eat right away, she doesn't want to be in a same room as Draco. Now that she knows that Draco wants to be her friend, she doesn't know how to react to this disclosure. Of course, she had thought about it, but the years of animosity and circumstances had put that thought out of her mind. She was still very upset about Draco's role with Dumbledore's death which included Bill's disfiguration, plus hearing about Draco trying to turn in Harry during last year's final battle did not sit well with her. However, she also couldn't forget his role in not identifying Harry when the trio was captured and brought to Draco's home. She also couldn't forget how Luna spoke to everyone about Draco's treatment of her and the other prisoners at Malfoy Manor with tenderness and decency on all levels. Ginny felt that she was not wrong in his character assessment from years before.

Draco noticing Ginny's hurriedly eating, starts on his meal, he knows that he won't get through Ginny now. She is too upset by everything, he doesn't blame her but wishes that maybe she could just for a moment see things from his side. Of course she didn't know how he felt when he meet Voldemort after his fifth year, a true creature out of Draco's nightmares and how he was given a task that surely would have ended his life and of his parents in one stroke. Ginny had no idea about his fears, his dark moments and of his only solace, a ghost in an abandoned girl's bathroom.

Draco knew that Ginny didn't know how he felt when his own aunt, Bellatrix had targeted her because she had delved into his mind and saw his friendship and secret crush on the red head. He was ever so thrilled that his deranged aunt's life had ended by the hands of the formidable Molly Weasley. No, she had notion of what was in his heart or head. So for now, he would end his pursuit of a being friends with Ginny. He hoped with time that she would see him a different light. People change, he mused, he has and promised to better himself once this part of his life was completed.

A noise of the heavy hospital doors opening took the pair out of their internal analyzing. Hermione Granger, the only one of the trio attending the extended year at Hogwarts entered the infirmary to look for Ginny. She was contacted by Madame Pomfrey to take Ginny back to her common room due to a fainting spell from a migraine the night prior. Madame Pomfrey also happened to mention that students from Slytherin House were a bit too busy to help Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny, oh my goodness, how are you feeling? I'm here to take you back to the common room," said Hermione while taking in the unusual pair in hospital beds.

"Good, I just finished my breakfast and took my headache tonic. Let me go change and we can be off," said Ginny while getting up from her bed and picking up her clothes.

As Ginny walked to the bathroom, Hermione turned to Draco cordially and said "Malfoy, hope you feel better soon."

With a nod to Hermione, Draco watched as Ginny was ready to head out. He caught a brief about Hermione saying how Madame Pomfrey thought that they both had hexed each other, but it was soon ruled out this morning and said with amusement, "Ginny, I will never forget the bats flying out of my nose. I can laugh about it now, I guess."

At his words, both Hermione and Ginny turned, Hermione was stunned at the fact that Malfoy not only knew Ginny's first name but that he also said it with a smile on his face. Ginny on the other hand was completely taken a back by Draco's words. She grabbed Hermione's arm and hurried out of the infirmary.

Hermione stopped Ginny and asked why Malfoy was calling her by her given name, "I don't know why he is calling me 'Ginny', we aren't friends," she said sounding very ticked off.

Hermione looked at Ginny and continued, "I heard from Ron and Harry, since they doing their Auruor training at MOM, they mentioned that Malfoy and his parents will be on trail after he completes his final school year. Harry plans to testify for Malfoy Junior and his mother."

"Oh, well that's kind of Harry. But, I thought they wouldn't put Mal-Ferret and his mum on trail. I am not surprised by his father's house arrest and being called in, but his mother did help Harry by lying to Voldemort, so why them?", asked Ginny with a neutral look on her face, but inside her heart was pounding, regardless of everything she didn't want Draco to be in prison.

Ginny also didn't realize that the ramifications from the war would continue and the wounds that many thought had been healed would reopen. She had just come to terms about life moving forward without so many of her friends and her wonderful and funny brother, Fred. It was also one of the many reasons why Ginny wanted to come back to Hogwarts, she wanted face her past with the Chamber and the Carrows head on, it was her way of having a cathartic experience in order to live her life on her own terms and to walk away from one of her favorite places with good memories. In part of this choice, she also made a big decision on not to continue with a relationship with Harry Potter. Ginny knew in her heart that she wasn't the right person for Harry, she felt that he needed to focus on himself for a change, so much had happened to him. They both needed to heal from turmoils and that couldn't be done while working on a relationship at the same time. It wouldn't be fair to both parties.

"I think they want to hear from everyone about what happened in the last two years. Draco Malfoy was a catalyst and since Harry will stand up for Malfoy, he knows what exactly happened before Dumbledore was killed by Snape, he also has Snape's memories so all of this will be used at the Malfoy trials. I am pretty sure that Malfoy Junior and his mother will be set free but with heavy scrutiny into their bank accounts and personal lives for some time," Hermione continued while walking with Ginny in the direction of the Gryffindor tower as Ginny could only think of her one time friend and his upcoming trials.

For Draco Malfoy, he was promptly taken away from school after finishing off his final exams which were a few days after the incident. His parents deeply felt that someone was trying to hurt their son. Since they had listened to Draco who wanted to come back and finish his schooling, it was his turn to listen to his parents' request of coming back home. For Draco, in addition to finishing his education, he wanted to face the consequences of his actions, it was hard decision and the year wasn't easy for him, but he knew that he would come out with a better understanding of life.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Phoenix and Dragon**  
Chapter 3: May 2004  
"At the Crossroads" continued

"Why are we being called into the conference room?", asked a slightly irritable Ginny Weasley, the star chaser for the Holyhead Harpies for the past two years to her teammate and to be sister in law, Angelina Johnson. Ginny wasn't feeling very good today, a crazy migraine had started in early in the morning making her miss the team breakfast which didn't help much right now.

Angelina looked at Ginny and smiled, "Don't know, must be something big." Angelina will soon be married to George Weasley, they had become close after the loss of Fred during the Battle of Hogwarts six years ago, they went from mourning together, to friends to finding deep love for each other. The type of love that Ginny had once thought of, fourteen years ago this month.

As all the Harpies were outfitted in their team gear entered and took their place around the conference room, the legendary beater and captain, Gwenog Jones took center stage with their premier head coach Gwendolyn Morgan. Coach Morgan approached the room and said "Players, we have a new sponsor and percentage team owner we would like to introduce to you. The owner wants to remain silent but would like to personally meet all the players and thank you for the performing fantastically this season and in the last few years. He has full confidence that you will continue to play exceptionally well. Without further ado, our new sponsor and part team owner, Mr Draco Malfoy of the Malfoy Enterprises."

A round of polite applause and gaping mouths from some players welcomed the new team owner. Draco was a little taken back by the applause he knew his reputation exceeded him and in particular a few players who he attended Hogwarts with. His morning had started out with a minor headache which was getting stronger every minute. But, he had kept to his prearranged schedule, however, the headache did make him miss his breakfast in the morning. He was a tied up in deciding how to dress for this particular occasion. He wanted to make sure that his clothing conveyed his change in attitude, so he selected today's attire which was a mix in the latest Muggle and Wizarding fashion. He was dressed in a pair of casual Muggle navy blue slacks, white shirt and trendy charcoal robes designed to look like a formal jacket, he pulled together his outfit with a fine pair of black leather loafers from a top Muggle shoe maker called Salvatore Ferragamo. His blonde hair was styled short and without fuss. He was fairly tall and with this ensemble it added an air natural sophistication and graceful poise that only came about after completing his formal education.

Ginny in the meantime, was shocked to see Draco enter, he looked great she thought. He grew into his features and had a maturity about him that added a quality which time and experience gives. As he scanned the room, his eyes landed on Ginny, she looked at right him as well. It seemed that time stood still and before they both knew it darkness surrounded them.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley, hello, can you hear me?"

"Ginny, Malfoy, can you both open your eyes?"

Both Ginny and Draco, opened their eyes ever so slowly hearing their names. They both looked about the room they were in, not sure where they were, they turned their heads to the voices. In front of them stood the former Matron of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Madame Pomfrey and the new Healer program resident, Hermione Granger, soon to also be a Weasley.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head ever so slightly with a small smile on her face and said, "Well this seems like deja vu to me, yes? You both are in St. Mungos for dare I say, fainting. Can you tell us what happened Ms Weasley?"

Ginny looked about the room once more and noticed that Draco was next to her hospital bed, separated by night stand with a scone light above it and clock, a pair of vial carriers and two glasses of water. Ginny took a sip of water before answering, "I was at the team meeting in the conference room. I was standing by one of the conference room chairs when the head coach made an announcement and Malfoy walked in. That's all I remember. Oh and its good to see you Ma'am, looks like you are enjoying being here than at the school."

"Thank you Ms Weasley, you were always so cordial. I am glad to see you make a name for yourself in a career you seem to love." Without missing a beat, Madame Promfrey continued, "So, let's get down to the particulars. Ms Granger, kindly please take notes and we will discuss the jottings in private and add them to their files. "Ms Weasley, please tell me what exactly happened prior to the meeting. Mr Malfoy, I will be taking your information as well shortly."

Ginny saw her moment to speak, "I woke up at the 5am with a pounding headache and since I knew I was going to have very busy day ahead, I got up and took some Muggle headache medicine. After taking the medicine, I fell asleep but woke up late to have missed breakfast with the team at 8:30am. I woke up again with the headache as strong as before. At about 9am when I walked to the kitchen to see if there was anything left over for me to grab, I had heard the announcement for all players to come into the conference room. I went into the meeting room with the migraine and then I woke up here."

"Thank you for Ms Weasley. Do you stay at the training facility?", asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes, I stay at the Holyhead Harpies training center as we train throughout the year, I have my own quarters," answered Ginny.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and continued "Mr Malfoy, could you tell us about your day? How were you feeling and so on?"  
Draco looked up and smiled at Madame Pomfrey, he noted her usual irritable voice whenever he was near her, "Thank you Madame Pomfrey, its good to see you too. I had woken up at 5am with a headache, but I was too tired from the previous night's late overseas conference call to do something about it, so I just fell back asleep. I had woken up a bit late due to this, so I too had missed my breakfast, I needed to arrange for many things prior to my meeting at the Harpies."

The room had fallen silent except for Hermione making her notes. Both Ginny and Draco were in their beds staring ahead, not knowing what to say to each other or to anyone else. All they wanted to do was getting going with the rest of the day.

"It seems that you both have similar symptoms of waking up with a headache, which isn't abnormal as you both have very busy schedules and tend to miss you meals, however, I can only say the coincidence from 1999 is strange but again not out of the ordinary. Ms. Granger, since you will be at St Mungos as I am retiring end of the year, please keep an eye on this case. Why do both Ms Weasley and Mr Malfoy have headaches that makes them faint? If this happens again, I instruct you here and now to make a full investigation. I will order lunch for you both, please take the tonic that is on the bed side table after your meal. You will be discharged after this. Ms Granger, please meet me in my office after speaking to the patients. I wish you both good luck for the future," Madame Pomfrey, turned and left the hospital room, she couldn't once again wait for her tenure to be over so that she could retire and travel.

Hermione walked to Ginny's side and mentioned "I will be taking you back to the Burrow for a few days, per Coach Morgan's request," Hermione knew that Ginny just hated being fussed on and Molly would take extra pleasure in babying her baby.

"Fine. Thanks Hermione," sighed Ginny, she knew a losing battle when it couldn't be won.

"Ginny, just buzz this button by your bed, it will alert the nurse's station, let them know that you are ready." Now turning to Draco, Hermione said, "Malfoy, hope you feel better. I have contacted your mother at the manor, she will be here shortly. She was in the middle of lunch with Andromeda and Teddy."

Draco nodded at Hermione and said, "Thanks, Granger. Can you let me know when my mother arrives, I would like to be prepared to leave immediately."

"Sure, not a problem. Ginny, let me know when you are ready." Hermione walked over to the door and started towards her cubicle.

In a few minutes lunch trays were brought in by the nursing staff. Draco and Ginny ate in complete silence. This was due to both being very hungry and awkwardness. The headaches had subsided and both were eager to take their tonics and leave the hospital.

"So, Granger and your brother, didn't see that coming at all," said Draco sarcastically in his most posh way knowing that this would break the ice with Ginny.

"Yeah, pretty predictable, though I never thought so," said Ginny a bit surprised with Draco speaking up first.

"So you bought a piece of the team…why?", asked Ginny who wanted to know this answer as soon as she heard the Malfoy name mentioned in the meeting room.

At the question, Draco became annoyed and got into his CEO mode and said with a neutral look, "Alright then, I guess we are cutting right to the chase. I bought part of the team because the team is doing well and I wanted to take advantage of a good marketing opportunity. Malfoy Enterprises still has some naysayers in the market and putting our name on a winning team as a sponsor will help ease our situation getting some contracts in place globally. Why else would I want to be involved?"

"Not sure, that's why I am asking. Don't take me wrong, I was genuinely interested and not thinking of anything negative," said Ginny with a small smile, she knew this would be his reaction. Ginny continued, "I am sorry to hear about your father's passing, I know its some years a bit late, but I knew he meant a lot to you. I'm also glad that your company is doing well with you in charge, my dad has told me how you have stepped up and cleaned up the company. It looks like many people are changing their tune on you, you aren't your father."

Draco was struck by Ginny's words, he rarely thought that she would be civil to him, "Thank you. Time heals wounds and people tend to forget things, I have noticed. Its good to hear that my father's generation aren't seeing me as Lucius Malfoy, Junior any longer. I want people to know me as a businessman and a decent person and wizard. We have all done a lot of growing up in the past years. I am having my opinions and voicing them, something you wanted me to do so long ago."

Ginny smiled at the mention of their past, she had been thinking of their week in a better light lately. She felt that they both had come to a point then where things would have panned out so much better had they continued with their friendship even in secret. They would have relied on each other and would have had each other's backs.

"Ginny, I am very happy you are doing well with the Harpies. I have followed your career and it must not have been easy sitting on the sidelines, waiting for a chance to show your talent. But, I am glad you hung in there."

Now it was Ginny's turn to be taken back by Draco's praise, "Thank you. Yes, it was hard sitting on the sidelines. But it was a great opportunity for me to excel in something I love."

"Good. So you and Potter?", asked Draco coyly.

"Goodness everyone wants to know, what not enough in the papers? No, I am happy for Harry and Luna. They are right for each other, a good balance, she is good for him. She is light and airy which is what Harry needs. As you know he is an Auror along with Ron, so it would have been hard to be with each other with our schedules, so all has worked out well, in my opinion," answered Ginny shaking her head the entire time.

"Hmm, could be. So, what about you then?", asked Draco wanting to know what was going on in Ginny's life private life.

"Well, I guess, we can skip over your love life, since it's splashed all over the papers. No, I have been too busy, too focused on playing. I am not interested, too happy at the moment to think of anything else," said Ginny sounding like her usual playful self.

"Ginny, you do realize that those articles are publicity that is needed for my business and my family's reputation to be normal and not to be seeped in with evil and being closed off," answered Draco with bit more of a seriousness than intended for.

Before Ginny could answer, the door opened and in entered Narcissa Malfoy followed by a frazzled Hermione. Draco wasn't surprised, his mother attempted to be less serious and snobbish after Lucius' passing. She felt that everything happened for a good reason and now she was going to enjoy life even it meant embarrassing Draco once in a while.

"Sorry Malfoy, your mother walked in before she was announced to me," said Healer in Training Granger.

"As if you could stop me Ms Granger," said Mrs Malfoy with a slight smirk and continued, "What on Earth is going on Draco, hasn't this happened before? I was having a delightful time with Teddy and here is my twenty something year old son, who happens to be a well established businessman in the hospital?"

"Sorry mother, not my intention, of course," said Draco with a smirk just like his mother. It was an inside joke for them to sound like Lucius especially during strange situations.

Draco now had taken the opportunity to get out of bed and go to the bathroom to get dressed, Narcissa turned about the room, she noticed Ginny. Hermione had excused herself and went of to finish her paperwork on this case.

"Ms Weasley, so nice to see you again. I must say you are doing very well in your career. Andromeda has mentioned that your mother is pleased with your career choice but wishes that you had settled down. But, in my opinion, I think you have made the right choice, there is nothing more liberating than a woman with her own independence and security. She doesn't need to depend on anyone but herself and I do wish that my upbringing had allowed for that thought," said Narcissa with a sad smile, remembering all the decisions that lead her to lie to the most dangerous wizard in history in order to save her family.

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy. It was a tough decision and my mother, Merlin bless her, can be a bit old fashioned, but, yes, it was my choice," said Ginny while remembering how fierce her mother was while battling Mrs Malfoy's own sister, Bellatrix LeStrange.

As if on cue, Mrs Malfoy remarked, "Your mother, did one of the most courageous acts, not only getting rid of someone so evil and gone beyond the point of no return like my sister, but saving your life as only a mother could. I don't blame her or any of the Weasleys, there were so many grey areas then, nothing is ever black and white. But, we must accept our mistakes, have the wrongs righted and move forward to the light at the end of the tunnel as it were."

Ginny could only look up at Draco's mother in wonder, had she actually apologized in her strange way for everything that occurred? Indeed since Ginny lived in her own bubble, she didn't realize how life could impact so many different people on both sides of the war even after so long. The fact that Narcissa was on good terms with her remaining family was a positive outcome the war.

"Ms Weasley, may I call you Ginevra?", asked Mrs Malfoy, with a nod from Ginny, she continued "Draco will be leaving very soon for New York City and I know he wanted to somehow say his goodbyes to you, he will be gone for some time. Oh, don't be surprised, I know many things about my son and he has told me about how friendly you were before Hogwarts and how things turned sour. He admires you, Ginevra, I hope you both will build a friendship, there is so much you both have gone through and only you could comprehend each other's emotions."

Ginny was shocked to hear about Draco's leaving, of course, she had no clue, she was not in touch with him, only saw the occasional photos and write ups on him and his family or heard it directly from someone or the other. Ginny looked up to see Draco come out of the bathroom still looking charming in his attire from the morning sans his jacket, he glanced at Ginny and than at his mother, he knew immediately that his mother must have mentioned his move to the states.

"Draco, good, you are ready, I will wait outside for you. I need to speak to Ms Granger about the additional funding she requires for the hospital's potions readiness program," Mrs Malfoy noted to her son as she heads out to speak to Hermione.

"I didn't know you were leaving England? How long are you going for?", asked Ginny looking directly at Draco who was now at the foot her bed.

"Not sure, for six months or more, I am establishing a branch of Malfoy Enterprises in New York City as the city is both within the Muggle and Wizarding world, it would be a great opportunity for my business," said Draco sounding very business like.

"Well, that's really nice. But what about here, your role as a sponsor for the team?"

Draco answered very easily, "The team is so well established that I won't have to do much but just keep abreast of statistical information about the seasons and the players. All I really need to do is analyze how my portfolios are profiting from the new sponsorship."

An awkward silence followed, both Ginny and Draco wondering if they could mention their thoughts without the other feeling odd.

Draco took the opportunity to speak, "Ginny, I hope we can somehow be in touch while I am gone, it was my hope to see you before I left and one of the reasons why I had wanted to meet the team. I wasn't sure if you would be friendly towards me after the last time we met, actually it didn't seem very likely. So, I had this meeting arranged. I know you may find it hard to believe but I do admire you, your strength, understanding and power of forgiveness."

Ginny smiles at Draco's statement and says, "Draco, I know, I was a bit hostile, so much had happened at that time and in the last five years we have all matured to understand so many things. Honestly, I can't grow as person if I don't consider someone else's growth, how wrong it would be for me to only see the actions of a misguided teenager and not see how that same person has become a better version of themselves? In order for one to heal, one has to move on and forgive, it was something your mother had just mentioned to me as well. So, yes, I would like very much to be in touch with you. I am not sure how we can with our busy schedules and time difference, but I am sure we will find a way."

Draco couldn't help the big smile that was on his face, he was praying for this. He took out a business card from his pocket and handed it to Ginny "this card has my contact information. I also have Muggle electronic mail account, an email account, you can write to me anytime instead of owling. Do you have an email account?", asked Draco.

Ginny took the card and nodded her head and said "Yes, I do actually. Hermione bought me a laptop with a fruit on it and set up an email account for me. I think she used a conduit that brings Muggle electricity to Wizarding homes."

"You mean an Apple laptop, very nice. Yeah, the conduit, Malfoy Enterprisies' had actually helped develop it after I stayed in Muggle London after my trials. I just wanted to get away from all the exposure and my father's house arrest," Draco had no intention of saying any of this, but with Ginny he always felt free.

"You lived in Muggle London! Hang on, your company developed the conduit? But I thought the conduit was created by Justin Finch-Fletchley of Silver Constellation," said Ginny in awe, however, her looked changed with her understanding of the company name, Silver was the color of Draco's eyes and the Constellation was Draco himself.

Draco smiled at the changes in Ginny's face with each click in thought. "But, how…" was the only thing that Ginny could say. She knew that Draco and Justin never spoke to each other during their school days and more importantly, Justin was a Muggleborn from an elite Muggle family. It had been years since anyone had heard from Justin as he was kept from school after Snape was appointed Headmaster by Voldemort. Then about three years ago, Justin had suddenly appeared back in their world with this technology and anyone under the age of 40 gravitated towards it. She was completely gob smacked at this revelation- Draco not only worked with Justin but Mrs Malfoy was funding Hermione's projects at St Mungos. Times have indeed changed.

"But why have you kept this a secret? The technology has helped all of us in so many ways. And more importantly, since when are you working with Justin?", said Ginny, who just couldn't wrap her head around this information.

"Well, Justin and I had happened to bump into each other at the Guards Polo Club in Windsor, of course he was shocked and a little taken back to see me there. So, we started talking about what happened during and after the war. We spent a lot of time together and after sometime we decided to become business partners and start a division within Malfoy Enterprises to work on bringing Muggle technology to the Wizarding world. Justin had also wanted to come back to the our world and I wanted to bring some things back with me after my half year stay in the Muggle world. At that time, Justin had also inherited a significant amount of his estate after his father's passing and he wanted to venture into a business partnership. He of course has great contacts what with his family being almost equal in status to mine in their world. He has a good business head and he was perfect person to work with. I know its a surprise that a Malfoy is working with a Muggleborn and our world is just getting used to the new Malfoys. Right now, I don't want them thinking oddly of Justin especially when being associated with my business. It's easier with us lending support openly to programs for rebuilding or for funding projects at St. Mungos', which is also part our settlement with the Ministry of Magic.

Can we keep this conversation between us? My arrangement with Justin has been working out for us and in due time, I will start taking credit for the technology. So, not to worry, I will still remain ever a Slytherin. Look, I must go, Mother must be wondering. Ginny…keep in touch?", asked a hopeful Draco.

Ginny smiled, here was the Slytherin she knew and because of Draco's openness she accepted his request. She held her hand out for a shake, Draco took it and instead he kissed her hand. Ginny gasped, before he exited she quickly added, "Good luck to you in New York. I will be in touch. Oh and don't work so hard where you don't have any fun."

After Draco left with a grin on his face, Ginny went to the bathroom to change, while getting dressed back in her uniform, she was in deep thought about what transpired today. She couldn't believe all the knowledge she gained about the two remaining Malfoys. She was so pleased with Draco's achievements and his desire to want to work with people he considered so beneath him in his youth and not to mention the change in perspective for the Malfoy matriarch. For Ginny, if someone could make an 180 degree turn in matters of long held opinions or act, it was a mark of bravery; as it takes a brave person to admit that they were wrong and then work with someone who never liked them very much in return.

Hermione in the meantime had come to the room to take Ginny back to the Borrow, she noted with a smile to her future sister in law as she exited the bathroom, "Strange day, huh?"

"And how…" said Ginny with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Phoenix and Dragon**  
Chapter 4: May 2009  
"The Gathering"

"Andromeda, are you sure that all the Weasleys will be at the dedication today, including Ginevra?", asked Narcissa Malfoy, Philanthropy Director of St Mungo's to her to her sister, Andromeda Tonks. Mrs Malfoy nearly four years ago was given a permanent role at the hospital after many tireless years of fundraising regardless of any arrangements with MOM after the war. The sisters were sitting together in one of the conference rooms of the hospital as they waited for all the guests to arrive for a ribbon cutting ceremony of the Lupin Children's Ward. The new hospital ward was in honor of Mrs Tonks' daughter and son in law who had perished during the 1998 Battle of Hogwarts. The Children's Ward was funded not only by the Malfoys but by Mrs Tonks who came into her rightful Black inheritance after her sister Bellatrix's death and by Edward (Teddy) Remus Lupin who was the sole heir of the Lupin estate which had remained in a trust since Remus' father Lyall Lupin's death. Remus himself did not want to take part in his inheritance due to his lycanthropy.

"Yes, Cissa, how many times I have said so. And, what is going on with the fact that you keep asking about Ginny?" asked Andromeda, who at this point was getting very suspicious of her sister's questions about Ginny.

"Absolutely nothing, Andi. I am just making sure that Ginevra will be here, her presence will this look great for the press."

"Oh really and Harry Potter's won't?", said Andromeda with a sly smile and rolling her eyes.

"Granny, Aunt Cissa, the Weasleys are here. Granny, can you give me the chocolate I asked you to keep for me? It's for Victorie," a very excited Teddy Lupin said to his grandmother upon entering the room.

"Of course, Teddy. But, why would you give a chocolate to Victorie…are you playing a prank on her? Teddy, please leave her alone. Her entire family will be here."

"Gotta go, Granny. Aunt Cissa, don't look at me like that."

"Oh go on, Teddy. Have fun," said Narcissa as Teddy starts to run out of room, Narcissa continues to Andromeda "he's going to marry Victorie Weasley isn't he?"

"Probably. He just loves winding her up, poor girl."

"Hmm, there is something about those Weasleys girls, Andi. Must be the freckles that drives men of all ages a little stir crazy," said Narcissa in deep thought.

"Indeed, Cissa. But, I wonder where you are going with this observation."

A knock on the door brought them back to the situation at hand. Draco Malfoy had entered the room and greeted his mother and aunt with a hug and kiss on each cheek. He was looking dashing in a Muggle Hugo Boss navy blue suit with a crisp light grey shirt that matched his eyes and Italian dark brown dragon hide loafers. These days his blonde hair was kept in a cool slick back style that looked better on him now then it did during his Hogwarts days.

"I just bumped into Teddy, what he is in such a rush for?"

"He just wanted to give a piece of chocolate to Victorie," said Narcissa with a wave of her hand.

"I am sure he did. Aunt Andi, I think you need to talk to him or speak to Fleur soon about future wedding plans," said Draco with a slight laugh and continued, "By the way, all the Weasleys here. Merlin, I didn't realize that the family grew in spades in the last five years. All that noise, is giving me a migraine."

"A migraine, Draco? You seemed to be fine at home when you came to get some papers," questioned his concerned mother.

"Mother, I was fine at my flat as well. Not sure what has happened in the last 20 minutes or so, the ache just keeps getting worse," says Draco massaging his temples while walking around the room.

At this point both sisters looked at each other, remembering their conversations that they have had many times before about Draco's headaches that appear when a redheaded female is to be in presence. Now Andromeda sensed why Narcissa wanted to make sure Ginny was coming.

The door once again opens to show Harry and Luna Potter entering. They both greet all in the room in a cordial manner.

"Luna dear, you are glowing," says Narcissa taking in her ethereal beauty and continues "Circe, don't tell me, are you expecting?" Narcissa had become friendly with Luna sometime back as they both volunteered together not only at St Mungos' hospital but at the Diagon Alley Library where they read to children during the "Enchanted Story Telling Time."

"Yes, we are. Mrs Malfoy, you are so keenly aware of natural changes in the environment." Luna says with a brilliant smile. Luna adds to Narcissa, "I must say, if you are interested we can do a course together on enhancing this innate insight you have. I think you would be perfect to spot creatures that are invisible to many eyes." As Luna looks about the room, she notices Draco and says sweetly "Draco, how are you? Oh, I think you need to sit down."

"Malfoy, listen to my wife, she is right. Sit down," says Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World in an all too familiar manner that his one time rival and now semi acquaintance picks up on. But, of course, old habits die hard, at the mention of his name, Draco Malfoy completely ignores Harry Potter, even though he should sit down.

Andromeda comes over to Harry and Luna and engulfs them in a tight hug and whispers, "Congrats you two, you deserve this."

After the warmth that they have received, Harry says, "Thank you Mrs Malfoy and thank you Andi. Also, Andi, we are ready when you are." Harry was completely surprised by Mrs Malfoy's guess on Luna's pregnancy, they had only recently found out and hoped to share the news with everyone today. Luna and Harry's paths crossed at the right time after the war when Harry was trying to find himself and Luna wanted nothing more than to help her fellow beings in any possible way. This was her way moving forward in life after her being captured. For Harry, he never second guessed himself about Luna, she was the right person for him and he was beyond the moon with starting his own family after six years of marriage. He knew of course this was great news for Luna's father as well. Harry had forgiven his father in law years ago for saying "Voldemort's" name in order for his daughter to be returned to him. Harry knew he would have done the same in his place and with this line of thought, he too forgave Malfoy after speaking at his trail. Though Harry knew that Malfoy was appreciative of his support, but that didn't mean they were going to be best mates all of a sudden and for both some things had to remain a constant.

"Alright everyone let's put our game faces on and smile," says a very excited Andromeda Tonks as they all exit the conference room.

The group walks down the hall to the ward where a pair of sliding glass door with a pink ribbon is set across ready to be cut. A matching glass plaque is on the wall on the right side of the door which reads "Lupin Children's Ward" and underneath it says, "For all children. In honor of Remus & Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin." The entire Weasley clan is there along with Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, a six month pregnant Healer in Chief, Hermione Granger-Weasley, retired Nurse Matron Madame Pomfrey, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, former students of Remus Lupin, as well as former colleagues of Tonks Lupin from the Ministry's Auror Department and various other reporters and photographers from the Prophet, Witch Weekly, The Quibbler and other Wizarding news agencies.

Teddy Lupin comes forward and stands next to his godfather, Harry Potter. Teddy with his father's wand repeats a simple enchantment that his grandmother has taught him to cut a ribbon and says, "I declare this ward open in dedication to my parents who would have wanted every child with any problems to be well taken care of."

Just as soon as Teddy cuts the ribbon, a beautiful redheaded woman with bouncy hair wearing a sea green colored wrap dress is seen walking directly to her mother, she mentions to her very softly about being late because of a migraine. As she speaks her eyes travel to the form of Draco Malfoy, someone she hasn't seen in person in over five years yet has communicated with on a daily basis. She slowly walks up to him and as he turns to see his email pal, they look at each other and quickly fold into each other's arms. After a few moments of silence from the entire group attending the ceremony, the world goes dark for both with flashes of light from the cameras present.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Phoenix and Dragon**  
Chapter 5: May 2009  
"The Bond"

"But, why was she embracing him, the bloody git!", says a very frustrated Ron Weasley to his Healer in Chief wife, who is currently reviewing the vital readings of both patients.

"Ron, you need to stop talking so damned loudly you know, you are right near my head!", a groggy Ginny Weasley growls to her brother. She is well aware of her actions and knows that Ron's reaction is not really surprising, but wants to know what Draco really thinks.

"Ginny, so glad you are up. Oh and looks like Malfoy is coming out of it too," says Hermione. "Ron, please get your parents and Mrs Malfoy," here Hermione's voice changes in a hushed but stern tone to her husband, "You will keep your voice down, we are in a hospital and regardless of anything else, your sister is a grown woman who has a good head on her shoulders. She is not in pig tails anymore. Am I making myself clear?", with a nod, Ron accepts his wife's advise, but she continues, "Oh and you can tell the same to Harry, but I am pretty sure Luna is talking to him also," while Hermione makes sure that Ron leaves the room and does what was exactly asked of him.

Hermione turns to her patients who are sitting upright on their beds dressed in their regular clothes, "So, now that you both are awake, can I assume you both had migraines before coming here?" asks Hermione. She continues with her questions as she receives positive responses from the parties, "I had feeling this would happen, you two would be attending an event someday, so I took it upon myself figuring out why these migraines occur."

Upon hearing Hermione's declaration, Draco couldn't help but roll is eyes and Ginny to give a "I had feeling" smile. Hermione indeed had taken Madame Pomfrey's direction seriously five years ago. After Madame Pomfrey had retired, she started noting down the coincidences from this case by reviewing the files from Hogwarts and at St Mungo's but had hit a wall with likely outcomes until she received a special package from the former Nurse Matron herself.

At this point the parents of patients had entered the hospital room along with Madame Pomfrey, "I am glad you put Ms Weasley and Mr Malfoy in the same room and that you recalled how we dealt with both five years ago and five years prior to that, Hermione," noted a very proud former nurse.

Hermione took position in the center of the room as Mr & Mrs Weasley, Mrs Malfoy and Madame Pomfrey sat down on available chairs, "Thank you, Poppy. Everyone please take a seat. I wanted all of you to be here to figure out the unique situation we find Ginny and Malfoy in. I have gone through their cases files from both incidents as well as a package that I received from Poppy a few years back. The package contained a file with paperwork from a Mr Reginald Reynolds, an Unspeakable with the MOM from the early 1980s to about 1990."

At the mention of Unspeakable Reynolds' name, Ginny and Draco look at the each other then at Ginny's father who has stood up and says, "Reynolds? He was reason that the Love Chamber at MOM was locked and he was there when both these kids were hurt."

"What on Earth are you talking about Arthur!", said both mothers at the same time as their children were startled by the outburst. The mama bears look at each other. As distant cousins, Molly and Narcissa have come to a truce with the help of Andromeda to let bygones be bygones. In the past year, they meet once a month for tea and have become friends as they were in childhood. As a Prewett, Molly was equal in standing to the Black sisters but once she married Arthur Weasley, a member of a known family of "blood traitors" things had changed until of course after the end of Battle of Hogwarts.

"Mum, Mrs Malfoy, please let me and Poppy explain the situation," requested Hermione. As the room calms down, Madame Pomfrey stands up to describe how she came in contact with Reginald Reynolds.

"Reynolds and I were friends while at Hogwarts, we happen to be at the same Mediterranean cruise for retirees. As it is were we started talking about life after school and one thing lead to another and he mentioned about his last days at MOM as an Unspeakable. He revealed an incident that lead him to be terminated from MOM. The circumstances involved two young children who had done very well in the "Take Your Child Work Week" program and as a result got a rare chance to visit the Love Chamber.

As he was the Unspeakable in charge of the room that day, he had taken the kids on the tour, at some point he had mentioned them to stop at a particular area so that he could finish up some work. The kids had abided by the request, but somehow the children ended up being near a table with a glass bowl that contained gold liquid, this gold liquid was part of study in the Love Chamber from China for it's effects on Love. By the time he had found the children, the bowl had crashed, the gold liquid had created a haze around them and it seemed they were in an embrace and then they had fainted. Reynolds noted that there no damage was done to the bowl and that the contents had remained in tact, except that a bit of the liquid had been spilled and collected in a vial that was filed with the incident report in MOM. He also had mentioned that the children were from the Weasely and Malfoy families. He had never spoken about this incident as he was under the Unspeakable's Oath but since so much time had passed he remembered the event and had only spoken of it to me. I must say it sounds very similar to what occurred today."

Ginny and Draco looked at each other from across the room, the childhood event that they had never discussed with each other, even something their parents hardly knew about it was being spilled out in the open. What were they to do? Should they confess their feelings that they have held so closely to their heart, feelings that has taken years to admit to themselves? But most of all does the other person feel the same way; what if the other person just sees them as a dear friend and not in essence of deep love?

"Hermione, why don't you discuss your findings and what Reynolds had also discovered. I am sure everyone is anxious at the results," noted Madame Pomfrey as she sat down.

"Thank you Poppy. Malfoy, Ginny, I am very sure that they no one has discussed what happened so long ago, but I feel after carefully studying all the documents and putting the pieces together that you two need to discuss many things. I must also say that time heals all wounds, we have all matured."

Not sure what to make of Hermione's words, the Weasley parents and the remaining Malfoy parent looked at their grown children, who were adults nearing their thirties and more than capable of making life decisions. However, Draco and Ginny, just stared about the room, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Hermione continued, "The report from Reynolds indicates that the gold liquid is said to be used by a group of special women in China who create gold jewelry pieces that have a dragon and phoenix symbols. Apparently the jewelry is to touch the skin of people who want find the right person for marriage, it is part of an ancient Feng Shui custom. At the time in 1990, MOM was studying its effects and had placed the gold liquid in the Love Chamber. He notes that he noticed a few details which he didn't share with anyone, the details being that whatever had taken place, it was in fives: The month of May is the 5th month of the year; event took place on May 23, 2+3 is 5; the children were under the haze for 5 minutes; they had fainted for 14 minutes, 1+4 is 5.

"I am guessing, this incident left a mark on him as he had studied what unfolded that day as an Unspeakable would. He also studied the significance of the number 5 and had been to China to find out more about the gold liquid and the mythical symbols in the Feng Shui custom.

"Let me read to you about his notes about the animal symbols: 'In Feng Shui the symbol of the Phoenix and Dragon, are the most powerful of the four celestial animals. Dragon is "yang" while Phoenix is "yin". The Dragon and Phoenix placed together is the perfect symbol to find love and have a strong relationship.'

"From my analysis, we know that Draco means Dragon and with Ginny's red hair and spirit, she is a Phoenix. Maybe that's why they both gravitated towards the bowl. Can't really tell, but I thought was very interesting.

"So, in regard to the number 5, he notes that things will occur most likely in 5s for both children in the future. He feels that the haze surrounding them and the embrace that he saw foretold their "desire" for each other as it were at that moment and if that desire wasn't fulfilled a negative effect would take place. He doesn't mention the type of feelings of desire, but whatever feelings that the children had or shared in that moment before the embrace needs to be completed.

"Malfoy, Ginny, only you would know what your feelings were at the time, what your thoughts and so on. Do you remember any of it?"

The room was in a state of numb silence, the patients lost in their own thoughts, but they had to answer their healer's question and both answered "Yes".

"Ok, hence the headaches, the negative effect. Well, it seems that you both need to sit down and discuss those feelings and if those feelings are to be completed and more than likely your headaches would also stop. I feel I am correct in my guesswork after studying Reynolds' report for the last few years. I would also agree with him on the number 5 situation. You both have ended up at the same place complaining of headaches and then fainting every 5 years. It started in 1999 at Hogwarts, then in 2004 during a Holyhead Harpies meeting and now in 2009 at a hospital dedication ceremony. I can only speak as an observer but between 2004 and 2009 both of you have been aboard for work and were never in place at the same time to come across each other," Hermione detailed her train of thought out loud.

"Why do you think it happened in 1999 and not in the years prior, surely they come across each other in school?", asked Mrs Malfoy.

"I believe it has to do with the age of consent for both parties, in most cultures the age of consent is in the teenage years. In our world its seventeen of years age, both Mr Malfoy and Ms Weasley were of age in 1998. But, I also believe after much thought that the timing because of the war and its affect on everyone's psyche it may have delayed any of the effects," said Madame Pomfrey.

"What about the gold liquid found around the children?", asked a very curious Molly Weasley.

Hermione looked at her paperwork and replied, "According to Reynolds, the gold was found in between the pair by their hands as they lay on the ground. It could be that it also somehow sealed bonds that were created. He doesn't go into much detail about that, but my feelings are the same.

So, Ginny and Malfoy, my diagnosis is that you spend time together fulfilling whatever your desire, thought or what have you had at that time, in order for these headaches and fainting spells to end. Since the significance of 5 is noted, I would say maybe take five weeks to know each other and see if any of the effects have been resolved. Well, that's it for the Healer part.

Ginny, Mum, Dad, Mrs Malfoy and Malfoy, I apologize that I never spoke to anyone about my research. I wanted to make sure that my findings were concrete before disclosing my diagnosis, which was drawn upon after this latest incident."

Hermione concluded wth a smile, she hugged her sister in law before leaving the room to find her husband. This case was finally on its way of being completed, she had studied all the pertaining paperwork many times in the last few years, as this involved not just her sister in law but someone who was also a dear childhood friend. She also worked hard on this case because of her budding friendship with Draco Malfoy, they become friendly over the last five years when he would drop by Narcissa's St Mungo's office.

"Looks like you young people have a lot to discuss. I for one like to say to my daughter, that I am very proud of her and she has my blessings and support always. Draco, I have seen you grow into a fine young man, better than your father in so many ways, I now see you, just as you are. Come on Molly, let's head back and tell everyone that everything will be all right." Draco couldn't help but smile at this sentiment, he worked long and hard to be seen as himself and not as a reflection of anyone else. It seems that the road was getting smoother after a very uphill personal battle.

Both Arthur and Molly approached their daughter's hospital bed, kissed her goodbye. Molly said before leaving her only daughter, "Everything will be fine. We love you dear, very much." Looking up at her parents, Ginny knew whatever would be the outcome of any decision she had a loving family and a support system people dreamt of.

On the other side, Narcissa came towards her son, she held his hand and whispered to him, "Congratulations on your choice," she said smiling to him while playing with his hair. Draco just looked at her, he had learned to never question a mother's insight. Many choices in his life would have been different if he had just trusted his mother's "motherly instinct".

Molly, Narcissa and Arthur exited the room knowing that something very interesting would occur soon.

Ginny decided to get up and walk to Draco's side of the room. She sat on his hospital bed, she was amazed at being so close to Draco, she reached out and held this hand in the most friendliest of gestures and says, "So, what do we do now? I am sure many of the news outlets got some good photographs of what happened."

Draco looked at her and at her hand holding his, he was slowly coming up with a plan, he really hoped that Ginny would be open to it, he held his breathe and said, "I think we need to stay together at my flat in Bristol. I doubt the press will follow us to that part of the Muggle world, Wizarding society hasn't tapped into as much as the other cities in England. What do you think, staying in my guest room for the next five weeks?"

Ginny looked directly at Draco, sure they were email pals, communicating everyday but everything is so different when you are face to face with someone, conversations tend to be harder as you can't just hit escape and move on. She too wanted to find out how their story would end, she remembered her thoughts on that faithful day, but had no inkling about Draco's mindset. Before answering, Ginny took a few short breaths and answered "Yes, let's do it. I think we need to figure out a lot of things, we have been friends online but of course being around each other is completely different. By the way, what was it that you wanted, what was your heart's desire that day in the Love Chamber?"

Draco wasn't sure how to answer her question, in all their communication they avoided topics of the past and dating. Sure they knew they dated various people, but no details were shared and no one was a permanent fixture. They mainly emailed each other about their daily lives, career ups and downs, living and working aboard. They both helped each other by the use of the internet, as in when Draco assisted Ginny on her next move after leaving the Holyhead Harpies on a career high. It turned out that Ginny with her sports background would be great as a sports writer, so they both looked online at a two year creative writing degree which she had recently completed from the University of Edinburgh, a Muggle university.

Ginny in turn had helped Draco look for flats in and around England via the internet before he permanently returned home. She came across the Muggle English City of Bristol, she had a feeling that Draco would be happy with living near the water and the city's warmer and sunnier weather. The best part of Bristol was its access to technology and financial industries which the Malfoy Enterprises was heavily vested in.

"I wanted friendship Gin, I wanted a best friend, someone who understood me and over the years we have been friends from afar, listening and helping each other out," Draco answered finally.

Nodding her head, Ginny said, "I wanted the same, we have been friends from afar, maybe being face to face would help with the negative effect, headaches and fainting." Of course none of them mentioned that they wanted to have a deep meaningful relationship with the other, they weren't sure where they stood on that level. Both had not realized that was where the bond needed to be sealed, the friendship part was already set.

It was decided amongst themselves that they would make an appointment with Hermione in five weeks time. Ginny would come over to Draco's flat the following day. Currently Ginny was staying with her parents after her recent move from Edinburgh, as she was on the look out for a her own place and a sports writing job with a Wizarding media outlet. More than likely the hospital incident would move her resume to top of the pile instead of her being a retired Quidditch player, something that didn't really sit well with Ginny.

Hermione had arrived with the discharge papers and noted in her schedule their appointment date and time for a reevaluation of their vitals and diagnosis. It would be the perfect time to file this case away permanently before her maternity leave in a few months.

The following day, Ginny arrived at Draco's flat late afternoon by driving to Bristol from Devon, a nearly two hour journey where she encountered beautiful sea views. She had learned how to drive in Edinburgh from her Muggle university friends. Ginny appreciated the freedom of hoping into a car and driving around Edinburgh and beyond. After speaking to her parents the night prior about her staying with Draco for five weeks, her parents were a bit concerned but nonetheless gave their blessings to her and for her to use their two year old hatchback. However, her brothers and by extend Harry Potter were not so keen on this, but were stopped further from commenting by their wives.

The first few days of Ginny's time in Bristol was spent arranging her room to her liking by using magic and her own skills. Draco had informed her that since he was registered with MOM to use magic in his home that she was free to do so as well. A new law enacted by MOM noted that at least one person of age in a household living in a Muggle dwelling needed to register the home for license to use magic.

Draco's penthouse had stunning views of the Bristol waterways, Ginny was more than happy with Draco taking her suggestion of signing on to this particular flat. The home was decorated in modern and contemporary styles that were mixed with warm woods, cool paint hues on the walls and colorful pillows thrown about, it made the home feel pleasant and comfortable. Draco had also placed still Muggle photographs throughout his home, many of which he had taken from his travels, he had quite the eye for photography.

After settling in, she and Draco fell into a routine of waking up in time to have breakfast together before their general day, which consisted of Draco going to his Bristol office or heading to various Malfoy estates by way of apparating or Muggle transport. Draco was so used to the Muggle way of traveling that many times he preferred the Muggle method. Ginny, in the meantime became busy by looking for sports writing jobs within the Wizarding world and working with her agents on various endorsements and charitable work that had taken a back seat during her university days.

Back in the Wizarding world, the numerous media outlets had published the news of the dedication ceremony of the new children's ward at the hospital. They also had published the many photos of Draco's and Ginny's embrace and fainting, putting a spotlight on two very well known figures of the Wizarding world. But as luck would have it for them a bigger story had taken over the Wizarding news, which was of the elopement of the recently returned wealthy Muggleborn Justin Finch-Fletchley to Astoria Greengrass, a Pureblooded Witch from an old Wizarding family who did not support Voldemort.

Holding the Daily Prophet newspaper in her hand that was delivered early in the morning by an owl, Ginny asked, "Did you have any idea of this?"

"Not a clue, Justin and I are business partners, we don't really talk our personal lives," taking the Prophet from Ginny and scanning the article for details. Draco reflected by saying, "Astoria Greengrass…her family was father's second choice for my betrothal."

"Really, who was the first choice?" asked a very amused Ginny, she knew who it was but really wanted to hear Draco drawl out the woman's name, it had been far too long since she heard Draco say the name with such loathing.

Draco eyed her, walking away smiling and saying, "As if you don't know. Pansy. Merlin, who else?"

Ginny and Draco started laughing at many things including how his father must be rolling in his grave with the way Draco was living and how Narcissa had a job. However, he couldn't find humor in Lucius' death, who after his trail and house arrest, had asked the remaining house elves to use herbs to poison his meals. He couldn't bare to be at the low end of the totem pole in their society. Lucius Malfoy was dead by the start of the new Millennium, he was buried at the age of 47 in the ancestral cemetery on the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

As the days had turned into weeks, Ginny found herself to be at home at Draco's flat and she even found a favorite spot, the penthouse's balcony. The entry was from the living room through magnificent French doors that were draped with sheer long white curtains that bellowed in the soft breeze of the month of May. It was where she could look out at the boats and stars at night, it also happened to be Draco's favorite spot in his home. It turned out they had many things in common from watching Muggle movies to sitting in a comfortable silence drinking tea before bed time. Together they would go out to watch Muggle movies, enjoy coffee and pastries at nearby cafes, have lunches and dinner out or stay at home and cook. They discussed a wide variety of subjects but especially Draco's guilt over his father's death and his mother being alone at the manor when he died. Draco was driven into the Muggle world to escape his life and shockingly find solace in a community he was so prejudiced against just a few years before.

Narcissa, it turned out was the backbone of the Malfoy family, she was at the forefront of working with MOM, Aurors and lawyers in any way possible to avoid jail time for the Malfoys. Lucius, on the other hand, was lost as were all the signs into his mindset during those days after the war and trials. It was only after Draco became head of the Malfoy's had the truth come out of Lucius' death by his personal elf who confessed to his new master's request of knowing every detail of his father's last months. The rest of the world knew that the infamous Lucius Malfoy died of a heart attack while gardening.

Ginny spoke of her time to heal from Fred's passing as well as of her friends who she lost at Battle of Hogwarts. She had fully come to terms with her first year, knowing that she had never meant to harm anyone and that it was a petty ploy by Lucius to discredit her father. She also felt strongly that her time in training and playing for the Harpies was the best as she was able to focus on the positives and let the negative aspects of the war fall away. Ginny thanked Draco for his suggestion that the team hire a psychological healer for the players to gain confidence and to heal mentally and not just from physical injuries. She had heard over the grapevine in the locker rooms one day that the silent team owner had such a new age recommendation for the team. In a way Draco wanted Ginny to take advantage of speaking to someone about her feelings and thought for her to gain peace of mind. It had been too early in their budding friendship for him to suggest anything of the sort without Ginny becoming possibly hostile to him.

As the fourth week wore on, they had stayed together as much as possible in comfort of being friends. Both didn't know how to approach the deeper feelings that they had and couldn't deny it to themselves that they were in love with each other and had been for the longest time, but not knowing when it happened. With the want of having a deep meaningful relationship with the other, their fear of losing their friend and possible rejection outweighed the choice to confess true feelings.

On the last night of Ginny's stay, both sat together on the balcony drinking glasses of wine and looking out to the city. She was nervous about tomorrow, she knew that Hermione's diagnostic check would pick up on the remaining effects as her sister in law would know what to look for. It would force her to confess her feelings for Draco. Meanwhile, Draco too was nervous, he knew he would need to tell her how he felt, Granger would certainly pick up on something that was off, she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for no reason he thought.

In the morning, they got dressed, Ginny in a simple but a chic mocha colored shirt dress, and Draco in a pair of slate grey trousers and a white shirt. Both had their usual breakfast of croissant and coffee while Ginny thanked him for letting her stay at his place to get to know each other better. She promised that she would spend more time with him and not just on email. Draco promised to do the same and offered to help her look for flats in Bristol so they could be within walking distance. As they stood side by side, hands clasped, Ginny and Draco apparated outside of St. Mungo's hospital and requested the dummy in the window to gain entrance to see Healer in Chief, Hermione Granger-Weasley.

It was the moment of truth, they were lead in to Hermione's office who was waiting for them. As they entered, Hermione greeted her patients and said, "So, how are you feeling? How did everything go? Any headaches or pains, there shouldn't be any as you two have been near each other."

Draco mentioned that he had no headaches as Ginny did the same.

Hermione had called in her assistant to work with her on the diagnostic check for both patients, using various vital scanning charms from their wands. As Hermione was analyzing the data, Ginny knew that something would pop up, she had lied, she was feeling the beginnings of a headache. Draco noticed Ginny, he looked at her intently as her head was down staring at her fingers. He wanted to tell her he had lied to Granger and that he was starting to have a headache.

Hermione turned to her patients and she knew immediately that something was amiss, both in their vital scans and just by looking at them. Hermione could feel herself getting frustrated and in the heat of the moment said, "I am not sure what is happening here but it seems like you two are in the midst of getting your headaches. Why you wouldn't tell me? This is just beyond me, my charms would have picked up on it, you know. What is it that you two are not saying to each other, you have been together for five weeks. It can't be so bad, you both are mature adults and can handle situations and circumstances beyond your years. Now, I will be leaving the room for a bit to get the headache tonic ready…should have done it actually before you came. You both are so stubborn truly!"

Hermione asked her assistant to leave before her, she turns to Draco and Ginny from her office door and says, "You both know the outcome of the findings by Reynolds. I know there is something else here and its time for you to come terms with whatever it is. Please do this so you can go on with your lives without some strange headache appearing every five years. Ginny, Malfoy, I will see you in a bit."

Ginny looks at Draco and quickly says, "Ok, Draco, I need to say this and whatever is your decision its fine but I am sure these headaches will stop."

"Really, so you are hiding something from me?", asks Draco a bit irritated.

"Yes, I didn't say anything beyond the whole friends thing because of my fear of what happened in 1990 and fear of other things has completely paralyzed me. Look, let me say what I have to and then you can walk out of the room if you want. I will understand," Ginny says as she gets up from her chair and walks over to the windows that looked out to the hospital gardens.

There is complete silence and Ginny takes a breathe and says, "Its been so long since I have been in love with you. I don't know even know when it happened. That day in the Love Chamber and even before I wanted a deeper meaningful relationship with you. I saw something in you that made me just want to be with you. The time we spent emailing each other was a wonderful way to know you without seeing you, because you could have clearly seen my hope and desire to be with you. I am pretty sure you don't feel this way about me. You want a best friend and I am that and will continue to be so, even if… Umm, if you are not here by the time I turn around, I will understand."

The room is quiet, Ginny's heart is pounding, her hands are sweating, she closes her eyes. A few seconds later, she hears a noise and guesses that the door to Hermione's office was closed shut. She can feel the tears pricking her eyes, he is gone, but she will keep her promise no matter how much it pains her.

All of a sudden, she feels her hair being tugged, she opens here eyes, turns and finds Draco standing next to her with a big smile on his face. He cups her face and takes the tear that is about to fall from her eyes and kisses it. He looks at Ginny with all the love he could muster in that moment and says, "You silly girl, did you really think I would walk out of this room with that confession? Do you realize how lucky I am that you love me?"

Ginny is shocked and for a minute she actually did think he had left the room. But, she feels his fingers on her face and she is trying to smile but is so mute to his question, so he continues on "You and I feel exactly the same way and yes, the emailing was the best part of my day. I too was afraid that you only wanted to be my friend and the fear of rejection overwhelmed me. I have been in love you with since the day I saw you. I also had the same desire as you did in the Love Chamber, I wanted to be with you. I want to be with you now and always."

"You idiot!", says Ginny hitting his shoulder. Ginny continues in disbelief, "Oh Circe, I really did think you left. Oh Draco, do you really feel the same as me?"

Draco laughs a hearty laugh, something he has been doing a lot lately with Ginny around. They look deeply into each other's eyes, the bond has been sealed, their hearts are catching up to what the mind has heard and they kiss ever so passionately, a type of kiss that has been nineteen year in the making.

Hermione enters her office with the tonic and sees them in their moment of a very passionate kiss. She had a feeling there was more to Draco and Ginny's being just email pals, just like the way she knew about Ron all those years ago. She closes the door slightly and smiles, she is happy for them.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Phoenix and Dragon**  
Chapter 6: May 2060  
The Golden Jubilee

"Children its time for bed, otherwise you will be too tired tomorrow for the party, come on," announces Ginevra Weasley-Malfoy when she enters the family room, where her grandchildren are watching a Wizarding/Muggle blended show on a flatscreen television.

When they had announced their intentions of being together, her brothers were not happy but her parents and Draco's mother and aunt could not have been more delighted. It took a lot of talking by Hermione and Luna to their respective husbands, it was time to move on and leave the past behind. After living together in Draco's Bristol flat, they were married nearly one year after confessing their love for each other. The date selected of their wedding was May 23, 2010, exactly 20 years after the incident in the Love Chamber.

However, tomorrow, May 23, 2060, they will be celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary, Their children and other family members had decided to throw them a very big party to celebrate their Golden Jubilee. With making sure all the plans and decorations were in place for the big night, Draco's and Ginny's grandchildren were spending the night with them in Malfoy Manor.

"Oh Gran," say all of her five grandchildren, the loudest one being Sirius Draco Malfoy, a 16 year old version of a happier Draco and the son of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Lily Pandora Potter-Malfoy.

"Listen to your Gran, all of you," pips in their Grandad Draco standing all regal by the entrance door. He is looking at all of his grandchildren and thanking whatever fates had set his destiny to evolve to having a happy family.

Draco's and Ginny's happy family came about a few years after getting married so that Ginny could establish herself in her sports writing career with the Daily Prophet. She had been right in her thinking that the photograph and incident at the hospital in 2009 would led her resume up the pile. With her sports writing career ending some twenty odd years later, she focused on writing books on motivation. Draco had continued with Malfoy Enterprises and in year 2014 he had finally announced that he and Justin had created the conduit that brought Muggle electricity and technology to the Wizarding world. Malfoy Enterprises, Silver Constellation and the Malfoy family were flourishing and steady ever since.

Prior to Ginny moving into Malfoy Manor, Draco made sure that all the portraits that once lined the halls of his family's estate were moved to a special room that he created in the basement. Narcissa, had completely renovated the manor after Lucius' passing and it was done so thoroughly that no one could ever tell that this palatial home was once the headquarters of Voldemort himself. But, Draco was very aware of the opinions of the portraits and he did not want his wife and future family to hear bitter words about their heritage or other hate filled rants. Draco had worked closely with his brother in law, Bill to ward the special room shut, it could only be opened by Draco using counter charms. Their home since then was filled with photographs of the Wizarding and Muggle kind which Draco had taken. For Draco photography became a passion, he marveled at seeing the world from a different perspective.

After making sure that their grandchildren were fast asleep, husband and wife retired to their master bedroom. Ginny was dressed in a soft white nightwear, while Draco was in a dark colored one. The pair had aged gracefully and looked younger than their actual age. They held hands as they lay next to each other, as they both were in deep thoughts to the moments of what had lead them to the here and now. Ginny couldn't help but think of her children Scorpius Hyperion and Ara Ginevra, who turned out far better than their parents had hoped for. After thinking for a bit on her children's name, Ginny asked, "Do you remember when the children were expecting their own kids and how they informed the entire family that the babies' names would reflect their love for us and respect for the family members that had passed on?"

Draco nodded his head while wondering where this conversation was going, so he decided to turn on the light on the night stand.

"Well, do you remember, when you had made sure that no one named their child after your father? Do you still feel that way? All the grandkids' names are in a tribute to family member."

"Gin, the name Lucius is not seen a favorable light and it shouldn't be. He did horrible things without thinking of anyone else but himself or the Malfoy name. No, the name needs to die with me. I wouldn't want anyone to be burdened by the name "Lucius" even as a middle name. No, it should go away with me," said Draco not trying to sound morbid, but nonetheless he did.

Scorpius and Ara had married into prominent Wizarding families, Scorpius to Harry and Luna's daughter, Lily Pandora and Ara to Franz Longbottom, son of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. Draco and Ginny were delighted in having grandchildren to spoil and indulge, their grandchildren ranged in age from sixteen to ten years old, the eldest being Sirius Draco Malfoy, followed by Narcissa Andromeda Malfoy, Xander Fredrick Malfoy, August Arthur Longbottom and Alicia Molly Longbottom.

In order to change the subject, Ginny looked directly at her husband and said "Draco, please don't go off with Harry and Neville for "your guy time" without inviting Ron. You know how miffed he gets when he isn't part of the group?"

"What, did Hermione tell you to say this to me? I knew the "Weasel-King" was put out the last time. She knows he annoys the pants off me especially when he takes the conversation about seventy years in the past," Draco says sounding irritated.

"Goodness, some things never change! Look, Draco, include him in the group and if he tries to talk about the past, change the subject. That's all," Ginny said. She couldn't believe after so many years Ron and Draco acted so childishly when they were together. But it always surprised her how well he got along with Harry and Neville, maybe having their children married to each other was the catalyst.

Draco decided to get up from the bed and walk to his wardrobe, he took out two black boxes, he handed one to his wife and he kept one near himself and says, "I was going to wait till tomorrow, but since its after midnight, so technically tomorrow. The boxes contain my gift to you, my wife. The gift is made out of the gold that Reynolds had kept in the vial with our case file in MOM." Draco heard Ginny gasp, she was couldn't believe what Draco was saying. Draco continued with his story, "I had asked Teddy and Harry to see if I could get the vial for my surprise to you. They both agreed as the case was closed and it did no harm to remove the vial for a special reason after seven decades."

Ginny was smiling and crying happy tears, her husband always had a way to dazzle her, she recalled her first wedding anniversary gift from him, a portrait of a young Ginny and a young Draco sitting side by side at the entrance of the Love Chamber. The painting was created by using old family photographs that Draco had found, he had commissioned Dean Thomas to create an oil on canvas for the special day.

Draco opened Ginny's gift, it was a delicate gold bracelet with a dragon and phoenix encircling each other. He put the bracelet lovingly on his wife's wrist. Ginny then opened the gift that Draco had made for himself, it was gold band that she placed on his small finger of his right hand, it too had a dragon and phoenix encircling each other.

"Merlin and Circe, when did you do this?" Ginny asked her husband, who was so thrilled by this wife's reaction.

"Do you remember when I went to Hong Kong few months back with George? We had gone to see what ideas he could use for the shop. Since I was going to be in China, I wanted to find out if those women were still making the dragon and phoenix motif jewelry, I had wondered if they could use the gold from the vial. It turns out that the practice still exists, but the pieces are given to a high street jewelry boutique in Hong Kong. When I spoke to the owner, he was more than delighted hear my tale and agreed to have the women make the pieces I wanted using that very gold liquid. So here it is, beautifully done, our Golden anniversary, fifty years of happiness," says a very emotional Draco Malfoy to his bride.

"I simply can't believe it. This is so wonderful, Draco. I love it and I love you ever more."

Draco smiled at his partner in life, they kissed each other. They both once again laid in bed side by side, Draco turned off the lights once more. He turned to his wife, kissing her temple and said, "Sleep well, my love. Tomorrow is our big party." They both closed their eyes awaiting tomorrow's special day, but tonight they slept being content in every aspect of their lives.

Fin


End file.
